GATE: Thus the United States Fought
by FairlyMotgumery
Summary: An AU where the Gate appears in Washington DC instead of Tokyo. Which then causes the United States Army to defend the capital. The US then sends a expedition force beyond the Gate.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**(So quick AN before we start: this is my first story, so please give me some slack as I have not written in the past. But other than that, let's begin)**

White House, Washington DC, United States of America. Monday, February 20, 2018

"Good Morning DC. This is your morning news of a recap of what happened last week: First up, is the impeachment of President Donald Harding after multiple corruption charges and scandals. His successor will be Speaker of the House John Maker as even the Vice President were apart of the scandals. Next up, is a special report: A weird gate has appeared in front of the Washington Monument, and has perplexed authorities, no one has taken responsibility for this act and is under investigation…"

The now incumbent President then turned off the TV as he read the New York times with the headline "New President James Maker inaugurated: Public concern over the new administration grows" As he did, President Maker could already feel that this could be the position that will end him as the last President left a mess over a mile high that felt impossible to fix. He was then lost in thought, before the black phone on his desk rang and brought him out of his thought and answered it.

* * *

The morning was going alright within Fort Lesley as all of the soldiers were doing their morning routine. Some were on watch, some were doing morning exercises, some soldiers were in the firing range practicing on targets, and some soldiers were even in the garage doing maintenance on their Humvees and Armored Personal Carriers.

All of this, was because of a complaint made by the Department of the Army as the report stated in their last checkup, 'Fort Lesley have decreased in quality in comparison of its soldiers from the past. As in the past, the army has successfully broke the the 10 minute or less time stamp to reach the White House consistently, yet the current stationed soldiers reached the White House in 11 minutes or more.' So, what that meant was that Fort Lesley would better improve their soldiers to meet the Department of the Army's criticisms, or the entire Fort, might be re staffed, and the current staff would be either dismissed or transferred to different Forts across the country.

In the Pentagon, Secretary of Defense Kevin. B, Harper was at his desk looking over the command center of the Department of Defense taking a drink out of his coffee as he had a long night due to his work getting out of hand. For he was one of the only people in the old administration that wasn't charged for a crime and/or removed from power as he didn't do anything wrong as he mainly focused on his work. So, as he looked at the current troop movements and activity across the planet, he also read the current situations between other nations and the most current information that was gathered by the CIA. After that though, Kevin then checked out a picture sent to the FBI of the weird Gate that sprung up in front of the Washington Monument, and worried look on his face, he then thought _What the hell is that thing? And if something happens, can our guys respond fast enough to minimize damage and protect the President and Congress all at once?_

* * *

Washington DC, the capital of the United States of America and one of the one of the most important cities in America. With close to 700,000 people living in the nation's capital, it's in the top 25 most populous cities in America. Even though the Capital was built to defend against a land invasion, the only time that it was truly attacked was in the War of 1812. But on this day of February, 20, 2018, that statistic would change as with the rest of the world.

As a child and her mother walked pass the Gate, the young child then stopped in front of the Gate and looked at it with a curious look and asked, "Mommy, where does that Gate go to?" As she just saw pitch black.

The mother then looked at what the child was seeing and replied, "I don't know… Let's get away from it. It's creeping Mommy out." A group of people also crowded around the entrance as they took pictures of the Gate. On the other side, was the road and what the drivers saw there was a wall where the other side of the Gate should be.

When suddenly, a large horn then erupted from the darkness and the sounds of horses, men, and other creature came from the darkness and charged at the crowd in front of them, killing at least 20 people from the initial charge.

The mother then yelled at her child, "RUN!" As she was then stabbed through the gut killing her while her child was running as fast as her little legs could run away from the army.

Once the local area was clear of people, the commander of the attack looked at the Washington Monument and said, "What power this empire must have to erect an obelisk so high and mighty… Capture it, and continue on with the attack."

So, a couple of cavalry men with an ogre then ran up to the Monument and cut down all the American flags and replaced the four corner ones with the empire's flags. And thus, The Invasion of Washington DC began.

 **(So, how was that? Please give me a review to give critiques on the story to help me. Also, the next chapter will be longer I promise. So until then.)**


	2. Chapter 2: Battle for DC

**(Thanks for the support from the last chapter. So, before we start, I just want to say that I am accepting OC's to be used for the US military. These can be anyone from the air force, army, or marines. They can be low ranking or the Generals, so please send them via PM. Other than that, let's get started. One last thing, this is longer than the last chapter so, enjoy. )**

The Ellipse, Washington DC, United States of America. Monday, February 20, 2018

"MOMMY?" A young girl yelled out as she ran away from the Monument. She was completely scared and afraid as she saw ,what she called the 'bad men', kill more people, and dragons going around and burning people alive. She was completely scared and helpless yet didn't know what to do. She eventually found a car with an open door and entered the car and closed it as she curled up into a ball and started to cry as she heard the sound of gunfire outside as death was forever ingrained into her soul and mind.

Outside, the DC police department were doing their best to contain the men in medieval armor from 17th St NW to 14 St SW. That way when the army arrived, they would have an easier time taking out the army. Yet as they did, they saw people get swords plunged into them, one of the officers even saw spears go into the civilians as if they were paper. But they continued to fight as one of the police officers yelled into the radio, "WE NEED BACK UP!"

"Understood. Be prepared however, the army is arriving in 6 minutes." The operator on the other side of the radio replied.

"We don't have 6 minutes! THEY HAVE GOD DAMN DRAGONS!" The officer yelled as he was then then picked up by one immediately after he finished his sentence and then thrown into the army. He then yelled, "THEY GOT ME! OH GOD PLEASE HELP ME! AHHH!" into the radio before being abruptly cut off.

The operator then had a face of shock of what she heard from the radio. While that was happening, the rest of the police department's administration team were away from their desks and was watching the TV. Everyone was talking about: CNN, BBC, CBC, Etc as they begun to call this attack, "The Battle for DC."

* * *

On the ground, a large squad of cavalrymen with spears and shields up were charging at the White House at full speed, hoping that their mystical archers couldn't take them down. For the battle has raged on for over 5 minutes now, and every step that they take to get closer to this empires castle, the more men they lost without them seeing what killed their comrades. All they knew was that it was coming from where they were charging at. So, just as they thought they would break the halfway point, of the Ellipse all of them fell as they were shot in the heart and other points in their chest and was bleeding out. They didn't know what shot them, but what they knew was that whoever these people where, they mastered magic that was far beyond their understanding.

The commander of the force that was instructed to take the White House then asked his officer, "How many have died so far?" As he looked at the piles of dead bodies, equipment, and horses that littered the whole of the battlefield.

"Sire, we lost 150 men, and have 56 with fatal injuries so far. Also, the men in the back say that they are halfway to the castle, yet it seems like it is guarded by three layers of short walls. Two made of metal, and one made out of a sort of stone." The officer replied as he looked down the path that the commander was looking.

The commander then sighed as he then said, "Tell our Wyvern riders to attack from the air. Maybe that can stop their wizards long enough for our men to reach the walls." As the commander believed that the "wizards" could not attack something that high in the air like a Wyvern.

"Yes sire." The officers replied as he ran off to inform the rides of the ordered that was made by the commandes.

* * *

On top of the White House, the Delta Force snipers had their hands full as they were not prepared for a full scale invasion for the White House. Sure, they were Delta Force, but they honestly weren't prepared in terms of ammo on the roof as no one has attacked the White House in over 200 years. With that said though, they were running out of Ammunition, and so the squad had a spotter run down to get more.

"Dammit, how many are there?" Asked a sniper as he took out another foot soldier running towards them.

"I don't know! Just keep shooting!" Replied another as the sniper took out a cavalryman as he passed the foot soldier that was killed a few feet from him. Yet as they continued to fire at the soldiers a sudden stop of silence filled the top of the White House as the snipers ran out of ammo. With that, the squad leader then yelled out, "WHERE THE HELL IS THE GUY THAT WAS SENT FOR MORE AMMO!?"

And before someone could respond, a large screech filled the sky as a lot of Wyverns came from the sky and started to attack the snipers. But just before the Wyverns could attack them, the White House SAM turrets activated and launched heat seeking missiles at all the Wyvern riders in the sky. Before the riders could even react, the missiles hit them and with a large explosion, all the riders hit the South Lawn dead and on fire. The entire squad then had a collective sigh of relief and the commander then checked the time again and said, "Alright, reinforcements should be arriving in two minutes!"

Yet one of the snipers then checked their scopes and said, "Sir, we might not have two minutes."

* * *

On the ground, a cavalryman was watching as his friends and fellow soldiers were being killed left and right, as he knew that they now needed to get inside and take the building. But the wall that stood in their way was extremely tough to take down, but it wasn't impossible as one of the Orcs that was brought with them then walked up to the wall, and with a huge swing of his hammer, took off a part of the wall, thus leaving a hole into the lawn.

The entire army then cheered as they started to rush into the lawn of the White castle and charged at the main opening. What they didn't expect was a large group of guards in suits with weird looking metal weapon yelling in an unknown language at them. The men were confused as they stood there waiting for the army's first move.

The field officer then yelled, "Don't just stand there! ATTACK!" And with that order, the entire army in the lawn charged at the the guards in suits. But just before they could attack the guards, a loud noise filled the air from all directions, and right as the group turned around to see what it was, hell fire then erupted from the ground as explosions and bullets ripped and shredded everyone in that area: A squad of Apaches arrived, and just behind them, was a sky filled with Black Hawks, Ospreys, and Chinooks filled to the brim. The US army arrived, and with what they just saw with the Washington Monument, they were pissed off.

* * *

Five minutes ago

The US army was riding in from Tidal Basin towards the White House, meaning that they would pass the Washington Monument as they were headed towards the target. As they did, they saw the air filled with Wyverns and with a simple commanded, the Apaches annihilated any and all air resistance that the Wyverns could have posed. Although the army could just drop once they reached the Washington Monument, the Field officer knew that the White House was their priority and was the first place that they had to reinforce.

As they were passing the Monument though, one of the pilots said in their comms, "THOSE SONS OF BITCHES!" And the rest of the army could see why that pilot just swore in that manner. As they looked at the monument, the group saw the flag poles gone with the US flag and replaced with the empires. This then made some of the soldiers aim their Vulcan cannons at the army underneath them, but was stopped by their more calm friends that tried to calm them down as they said, "Listen, that pisses me off to. But we can get back at them AFTER we save the President." Which worked as the soldiers then calmed down and waited for their chance to kill those bastards.

* * *

Present time

The army then dropped onto the White House lawn as the snipes on the roof then continued to fire at the enemy as the spotter that was sent for ammo returned to the squad. The secret service was also joining the fight, and the Blackhawks were firing their turret machine guns at the enemy giving them no mercy as they mowed down everyone in their path. The air was filled with the sounds of FN-SCARS, Helicopter blades, machine gun fire, and sniper shots as the Empire continued to "fight" the US army even though it was quickly become apparent that it was a losing battle.

As the battle raged on however, one of the a soldier named Mark Burns ran over to the middle of the White House ellipse and asked one of the secret service agents, "Is the President alright?"

"Yes. We were able to evacuate him to the PEOC successfully. How was the situation coming here?" The agent replied as he then killed a foot soldier that thought that he could flank them, but was instead was killed before he even knew that he was spotted.

"Bad. The enemy has captured the Washington Monument and cut down the flags and replaced them with their own. The police have been able to stop them from advancing towards Capitol Hill, but we don't know for how long. But I think that once word arrives to the leader of this operation, he would call all of his men towards the White House as we arrived. Also, the armor divisions should be arriving right about now, so it should be fine." Mark replied as he then fired at a orc that was about to swing his club at some soldiers that it flanked.

"Damn it." The agent then reloaded his MP5 as he then continued, "Anyway, inform you commander about the situation, and make sure that you guys take back the Monument."

Mark then nodded as he ran off to the lobby of the White House as the Field Officer of the battalion then moved their mobile command center there as it was the safest location in the area.

* * *

On Independence Ave, a monstrous roar of a mass of engines were coming closer to the Monument, and that mass was a squad of M1A2 tanks and M2 Bradleys rushing in and firing at the rest of the Empire's army with the M1A2's 120 MM cannon and the M2's 25MM cannon destroying everything in sight. When policemen that were left saw the tanks and the APC's, they cheered and yelled in gratitude that the army was here to finish the job, and that they would live through this day and get to see their families tonight.

As the squad continued to chug on, the commander then saw one of his officers running away from something yelling, "RUN! THE ENEMY HAVE IRON BEASTS THAT DESTROY EVERYTHING!" And before the officer could continue to run, he then fell as he was filled with bullets that were coming from the Iron beasts that the officer warned about and with that, the commander saw a US soldiers run at him, with what he could only describe as the iron beasts supporting them and killing all of his soldiers around him. However, instead of fighting like the rest, or retreating like some others. He then got off his horse and laid on the ground, defeated and scared.

A group of soldiers then ran up to the commander and pointed their M4's at him as they spoke into their radios, "We got one." As one of the soldiers put handcuffs on the commander and ,standing him up, walked towards the recaptured Washington Monument.

* * *

Back at the White House South Lawn, the battle was over. All the soldiers that didn't die, were on the ground bleeding out, or in handcuffs being guarded by some soldiers. This was also the same with the creatures as amazingly some of the orcs and goblins and other creatures lived as well and were in handcuffs or zip ties and were in the same situation as the soldiers. The Field officer then contacted the Secretary of Defense and said, "Sir, the White House is secure, we have repelled the invasion with no casualties but we do have some injuries."

"Copy that. We shall inform the President. Also, the Monument has been secured as well. The battle is over." The Secretary of Defense replied as he then laid back in his chair in the War Room and had the biggest sigh of relief in his life as the largest battle that he has ever oversaw was over.

* * *

Back on the Monument, the commander was seated down on a bench that was looking at the Monument and said to the soldiers guarding him, "I never saw a Monument so tall, and so intimidating that I knew from the moment that I gave the order to capture it, we would lose it immediately."

One of the guards then looked down at him and asked, "You are the commander of the army that attacked us?"

"Yes. But looking back at it now. I am surprised that we got so far in our attack." As he looked at the flagpoles to see the Empires flags being removed and replaced with the American Flag as it then started to blow in the wind.

 **(And done. So, how was that. Give me a review on how to improve, and I'll see you in the next chapter.)**


	3. Chapter 3: Fallout

**(AN/ So,sorry about the long update but I had a lot of work to do and still have to do. So still expect random updates, but I would like to thank the reception that I have gotten, and with that said. Also, it has been a while since I wrote any fiction so please forgive any major mistakes.)**

Oval Office, Washington DC, United States of America. Monday, May 20, 2018

"Good evening. It has been three months after the Battle of DC and with the knowledge that 33 Americans, 7 Koreans, and 5 British have died during the battle, I believe that this event would not only change the course of history, but also the balance of power in our world. As we still mourn the loss of both civilians and our men in the line of duty, the United Nations and congress has given me the right to send our military into the Gate, and to fight those who have declared war on the United States of America. Now, with that said, I would like to address those people who would say that war is never the answer and that we should send in a group of diplomats to talk about this rather than fight. Yes, but we as a nation must remember that whoever sent that army has declared war on the United States, our home, and the message that they sent was the modern version of Pearl Harbor. As they attack our capital, killed our police officers and soldiers, and disgraced our monuments by planting their own flag in the place of the Stars and Stripes, I submit to the people that say that 'war is not the answer': Sometimes the peaceful decision isn't the right decision. Nevertheless, we as a country and as a government will try our best to make sure that a peace will be reached but that is for the future: right now the enemy has declared war and so must us. Thank You. God bless you, and may God bless the United States of America."

With the final words spoken, the cameras stopped broadcasting and were packing up. Yet as they were, the Secretary of Defense, who was watching from the side, walked over to the President and in front of his desk said, "Sir, I've talked to the UN, and they've allowed the use of their army."

"Good, the more men we have the quicker we can have the war be won. I don't want something like another War on Terror on my hand Harper." The President replied as he

Secretary Harper nodded as he then said, "I'll need to head back to the Pentagon to finalize for next week, but Secretary Marsha told me to tell you that President Wang Jun is very angry that you are not allowing them to have any involvement in the war. She also reports that Beijing is also claiming that the United States should not have any stake in the new region and that they should let the Chinese take care of it. But honestly sir, to me the Chinese are just greedy, corrupt bastards that are causing more trouble than it's worth."

And with that final remark, the Secretary Harper left and so the Oval Office, for the first time in months, was silent. Taking the opportunity, the President then reflected on the past months and what was to come as next week: the beginning of the war in the special region. As he looked out from his office and to the Washington Monument, his eyes looked to the now domed over Gate and sighed as he watched the military do its job: fighter jets flying over, helicopters landing, and APC's driving around the dome. And so the President ,John Maker, thought about the beginning when he first took office and the original worries that he had and how that all seemed like a dream as the war was next week and so he said to himself, "I hope that whoever sent that army, God would be merciful to."

* * *

Washington Monument, Washington DC, United States of America. Monday, May 27, 2018

"This is Chris Williams reporting for CNN on ground zero. It's 10:53 am and with only minutes away from the Chairmen of the Joint Chiefs of Staff to make his speech to the army. As mentioned before, we now know that the army consists of UN soldiers as well as American. However, like mentioned before as well, the United States has specifically denied China to send troops and this has caused a divide between the two countries that was last seen since the Cold War now many viewers have concerns so here is CNN political adviser Ray Cruz. Cruz?"

While that was the news view on the situation, the President's was very different as he was on the inside and on the side of the Chairmen to watch the send off the troops. As he did, he looked out to the Mall to see the troops ready to enter the domed Gate and radical transformation that the entire National Mall has took: from a tourist attraction and remembrance site, to a Military base with the Monument in the center of it all. As Maker continued to look out, Chairmen Samuel Zobel then tapped him on the shoulder and asked, "Mr. President, is everything alright? You look very tense."

"Right, sorry to make you worried Chairmen. It's just that today is the day that we are going to war with a real nation and not a organization. I'm just worried about the troops." The President replied as everything he said was a valid point to be nervous about.

The Chairmen then nodded as he said, "In my house, we have a saying which goes like 'Anuman ang gagawin, pitong beses iiipin.' Meaning 'Whatever you do think about it seven times' and sir, not only we, but the entire International community have thought and planned for this day much more than seven times. So what ever is the outcome we must accept it and adapt to it."

But as the President was about to agree with the Chairmen, a member of the staff then walked up to the Chairmen and said, "Sir, everything is ready."

The Chairman thanked the staff and with that he left and the Chairman said, "Well sir, wish me luck." as he then walked out to the podium in front of the whole world and with the Washington Monument as the background he took a deep breath and began his speech.

 **(Sorry for no action, but the next chapter is the US and UN entering the Gate.)**


	4. Authors notes and a Update on things

**I apologies that it looked like this story died, but I had a lot of things that occurred throughout the time that this story was out of commission. There were so many things that this got lost in all of it and became one of my bottom priorities. However, with that said, I have now come back to it, and I am working on the next chapter, so stay tuned for that. Moreover I apologize if this is a short explanation, but it's the most precise. So with that said, I hope to have the next chapter out soon.**


	5. Chapter 4: Into the Gate

Washington Monument, Washington DC, United States of America. Monday, May 27, 20XX

It was only a few hours after Chairmen Zobel's speech before the entire base was ready to cross the Gate and assault the enemy that dared to attack the United States of America. Everyone was ready to enter the Gate, whether it be soldiers in their designated ACP's, tanks, humvees, or flatbed trucks with the necessary equipment, all they were waiting for was the order from the Brass to open the Gate. Inside one of these Humvees was Kevin, the awarded soldier who aided in the defense of the White House, and was the first to inform the rest of the military of the President's condition during the attack. Looking out from the shotgun seat, he watched as the Air Force were doing their patrols with intensity, trying to not focus on the present. He then looked forward to see the Gate itself in all of its glory, at it loomed over the entire expeditionary force and as Kevin was about to sigh the driver then looked at Kevin and asked, "So, are you excited?"

"Excited is a word to describe me right now…" Kevin replied as then moved to fidget with his straps on his person.

"Agreed." the driver replied as he then watched Kevin fidget as he said, "My name is Robert, Second Lieutenant in the Italian army." as he too adjusted his straps and the mirrors.

Kevin then took a breath before he said, "Kevin, First Lieutenant of the United States Army". Before he then sat back and watched Robert nod.

The radio then went live as it cracked to live and said, "This is Commander Smith. We are clear to go. And good luck out there." The radio then went silent as the air was then filled with an air raid siren, and the noise of the gate opening. At that moment, the entire city, if not the world became silent just to watch the moment that months and months of planning, and preparations lead to. Once the air became silent again, and the Gate was open, Robert then put the vehicle to drive and as the engines roared to life, and the Humvee began to move, Kevin thought to himself that there was no turning back now, as he watched the Gate become closer, and closer, until the darkness slowly consumed the vehicle. With that,they entered the Gate and were heading into the great unknown. The first thing that was made clear was the darkness that surrounded them in the Gate as Robert, and the rest of the force, turned on their headlights just to see. What was also made apparent, where the dim colors within the darkness that laid beneath them as a road of sorts as without it, everyone would have thought that they were driving on nothingness, as it appeared that there were no solid ground and just the darkness that surrounded them. During this time, Kevin was looking back at the rest of the convoy, to see the other ACP's and Humvee doing the same, and the tanks in front acting as their guide in the darkness.

With a sudden moment, the radio lit up again as the front tank division spoke, to the rest of the convoy, "We are almost on the other side. T minus 1 minute."

Kevin then turned to Robert as he broke the silence again and said, "Well, here we go I guess." before Kevin then made sure that his rife was ready for combat. With those words, they watched as the tanks and other vehicles in front of them exited the Gate and into the great unknown.

* * *

Aluns Hill, Special Region, May 27, 20XX, 13:40

It was a massacre… The empire had, and stood, no chance whatsoever, as the general of the empire's army was crawling away, with his entire bottom half blown to pieces, he was then surrounded by 3 of the enemies that caused this massacre point their metal rods of destruction at him to make him stop and surrender. As he did so, he thought back to the battle… No, the genocide that took place hours ago.

Anuls Hill, Special Region, May 27 20XX, 12:30

General Wilam of the empire field army was ready for any threat to emerge from the Gate. With 60,000 strong comprised with the empire's greatest warriors and equipment, he believed that no force in the known lands could take out this massive force. As he thought that, he watched on the horizon as grey, box esque, object exited out of the Gate. Curious, he sent one of his cavalry units to scout out what is happening at the Gate, and to see what in the world was that thing.

Some time had passed and the unit returned, visibly shaken, covered in blood, not with his horse which made General Wilam questionable as he asked, "What happen soldier?" as one of the other men walked over and handed him something warm to drink as to calm the soldier.

"As I rode up to the hill, trying to stay as far away from it as not to gain attention of their archers, a booming voice was spoken from the sky as it said something that I could not understand. So, I stopped where I was and got off the horse and pulled out my telescope, to make sure that I was harder to hit by their archers." He then stopped as he shivered and continued, "As I watched them, I saw a vast army with green clothes that appeared to be their armor, though I didn't see any on them, and helmets. Moreover, they had Iron, horseless chariots with giant Iron rods attached to some and other that were smaller. Then, out of nowhere, a noise ripped through the air that I have never heard before… And before I could run, the horse slumped onto me dead… As I pushed it off, I saw small holes litter the side of the horse facing the hill, and the side that slumped on me… The horse was gone… That side was just… Gone."

"What do you mean gone?" The General asked as he watched the soldier sit down.

"I mean that huge chunks of the body was ripped to shreds and was on me. These are weapons never before seen sir… We shouldn't fight them… We'll all die…" With that, he then burst to tears as he was taken away to a medical tent.

Wilam then looked at the rest of the men around him, and thought about what the broken man said. The story enough shook him, weapons that could kill a horse with only the smallest of entry wounds, and worse of all: invisible, and quick. But he had a job to do, and didn't want to fail the empire and her emperor. So, after some time thinking about it he then sighed and said, "We are going to continue with the attack. Ready the camp, we are going to attack half from now."

* * *

Alnus Hill. Special Region, May 27 20XX, 13:00

Kevin and Robert were posted on one of the machine gun turrets, that were just their humvee in a machine gun post, and was on observation duty as the scout for the enemy already meant that they were already spotted and it was only a matter of time before the rest of the army would show. However, that didn't matter as the rest of the force was finished setting up their temporary defensive line of tanks, machine gun turrets, mortar and artillery pieces, and helicopters, both attack and troop transport, now patrolling the air. As people were setting up a temporary base of operations along side more permanent defensive lines, Robert saw on the horizon a large group of armed men charging at their position, and yelled, "We got company." at Kevin and into the radio. From there, the entire hillside lit up with machine gun fire, tank and mortar shelling, and missile launches as they began to eviscerate any living thing that was charging straight at them.

* * *

Alnus Hill. Special Region, May 27 20XX, 13:15

15 minutes in, and Wilam already gave the order to retreat, but it was useless as no one could hear him over the sounds of explosions, magic, and the ungodly whirl of their flying machines mowing down lines upon lines of his soldiers… It was hell on earth in his mind, as he watched a young soldier beside him have his head ripped apart and the brains splatter to the ground as the man then hit the dirt as was stopped in all momentum and was thrown back by the force of the projectile. Before, he could turn his horse around, he heard a whistle from the sky as he watched a projectile explode a few feet besides him, causing a force so powerful that it threw him off of his horse and hit the ground with a horrific crunch as he felt all of his ribs and his arm broke…And the heat… That heat that lasted for a moment but caused a searing pain that'll last a lifetime. But Wilam was a survivor, and he needed to stand up as he saw his horse in bloody pieces scattered among the remains of his men, to a point where he couldn't tell which was which. But that didn't matter: retreat to fight another day… Until he actually tried to stand up, only to fall. Curious, he looked down at his legs… Or lack thereof, as his legs were gone and the heat of the explosion cauterized the wound all before he could actually feel the pain of losing his legs. Blown off just like so many other limbs during the charge that he saw his men suffered on the way to the hill. No one made it even halfway to it before the enemy, and their Iron machine opened fired and unleashed the powers of hell upon them. At that moment, he knew that the end of the empire, if not the world, was near.

 **(Well then, this makes the beginning of the US and the UN being in the Gate. I hope to continue with posting, and I did try something different with this as to focus more on specific characters and build them up. But with that said, criticism is always welcomed and I hope to continue with this)**


End file.
